Consumed
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Lucas is having too much fun with Clancy in the Happy Birthday Room. Except he comes out of Eveline's control and tries to help Clancy, but he's struggling to do so. / AU: Lucas is infected by Eveline.


Lucas kicked up his legs on the table, watching the tv with intent. The trespasser maneuvered through his trap with considerable confusion and ease that when he fell victim to the nail puncturing into his hand and the quill in his stomach. Lucas couldn't help but laugh, reveling in _his_ pain.

There was an itch, steady in the back of his mind, a sort of coolness followed. By the time the man got his arm mutilated, Lucas looked down and frowned at himself. He held the clippers and between the blades was a fingernail. He breathed in, dropping his legs down as the clippers fell to the floor. There were two more, bloody and abandoned.

Lucas shuddered at the pain. _Fuck_. It was hard to distinguish what exactly happened, one second he felt immense joy and pleasure at watching Clancy scream in terror. Now...Lucas didn't know what he felt toward it. He knew it was connected to the girl, he heard her voice, felt the nudge that sent him over the edge like his parents.

He looked up at the screen and watched Clancy wander back in the room, the lit candle in his hand.

"Motherfucker." Lucas ran from the room and through the narrow passageway that lead to the outside of the _Happy Birthday_ room. He pushed in the password and shoved the door open, sprinting toward the room where Clancy was setting the candle down onto the cake where it'll activate the bomb inside.

Lucas gritted his teeth, the slight pain in his fingers kept him focused, but he could still feel the girl in his head. Pushing in thoughts and scenarios that were almost tempting. It was difficult to fight it and from the atrocities he committed while under her control, he barely did.

The door behind them closed as the ticking began inside the cake. Lucas grabbed Clancy's shoulder and shoved him back, picking up the candle. The ticking stopped. Lucas turned around to see Clancy against the wall, his eyes were wide and he was shaking at the sight of him.

Lucas glared, covering the top of the candle with his hand. He clenched his teeth at the pain in the center of his palm as he dropped the candle on the wet floor. He walked over to Clancy who moved away from him. The wall that blocked the escape was gone the second the candle was taken off and now that Clancy realized this, he turned and broke into a sprint.

 _I left the door open._

Lucas was almost tempted to submit, if Clancy could die, than maybe this wouldn't turn into a mess. He knew a part of it was Eveline, the one that influenced his decisions, while the other part wanted something else. He followed Clancy and was unnerved that he didn't put up any bombs, it would've made things alot easier to catch him.

Clancy didn't get far, his pleads echoed off the walls as Lucas grasped his shirt and yanked him back. There was a gagging sound coming from him, followed by a groan when he hit the ground.

Lucas panted, clenching his teeth. He didn't hesitate to kick Clancy in the side of his ribs, eliciting another groan. He knelt down on one knee, grabbing Clancy's wrist as he struggled to fight him.

"Please, don't kill me, please," Clancy said, trying to pull away.

"I'm n-not going to fucking kill you," Lucas said, pulling his arm and curling his fingers as he punched Clancy in the side of the face.

Clancy whimpered, his head turned to one side. "A-Are you sure?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and pulled him into a seating position. "Shut the fuck up."

Clancy's hands shook, trying to pull away from Lucas who was keeping a firm hold on his wrists. "Let go."

"Get up," Lucas said, ignoring him as he rose to his feet, pulling Clancy with him and dropping his hold as he reached into his sweater pocket for the knife.

Clancy's eyes went wide at the sight of it and he started to flail before sprinting off back to the _Happy Birthday_ room.

Lucas watched with growing irritation as he headed off after him, shaking his head and muttering how this was a bad idea. There was no other way to escape besides the obvious one way and if Lucas caught up with Clancy again...

 _What are you doing?_ Eveline stood in the doorway of the room. She looked up at Lucas, frowning.

Lucas smiled at her, "Playing a game."

 _Can I play?_

Lucas shrugged, looking past her and toward the door that led into the _Happy Birthday_ room. He could hear Clancy yelling and banging against the walls, there was the subtle sound of a balloon popping.

"This game is meant just for me and Clancy. How about you go see if Zoe or Mia would like to play with you."

Eveline crossed her arms. _They don't want to play with me._

"Mom needs help," Lucas said, restraining himself from insulting her. He breathed in deeply when he felt something clouding his thoughts. It grew, thickening as Eveline wandered past him.

 _When you're finished with Clancy, come play with me._

Lucas sniffled, he ambled toward the room and pushed open the door. Making his way to the birthday room where he found Clancy standing near the beer keg and in front of a wall. He already tore at the broken wood, cursing under his breath.

"You won't find anything," Lucas said, laughing.

Clancy tensed at the sound. His throat bobbed as he looked over his shoulder at Lucas, he turned, breathing hard. "Fuck off."

"You're not as clever," Lucas says, walking toward him and there was only one single thing on his mind. That Clancy should've died. He was meant to find his dead burnt corpse on the floor of this room.

What was he doing before this? Why was Clancy alive? Why did he choose to.. Save him? Did he save him?

Lucas got close enough to raise the knife and Clancy, who reacted by reaching for Lucas's wrist. Except Lucas was stronger, faster and the knife cut into the wood beside Clancy's head.

"Fucking stupid—" Lucas growled, he shook his head, blinking a few times while looking at Clancy who stared at him in shock and horror. He was breathing hard, akin to a panic attack. "I can..help you."

Clancy narrowed his eyes at the knife beside his head. "R-Really? I don't think you know...the definition of _help_?"

Lucas tugged the knife out. "Shut the fuck up. This is the only way" He grabbed the front of Clancy's shirt and dragged him out of the room. Clancy's cold hands wound around Lucas's, trying to pry his fingers off of him. Lucas knew that if they wasted anymore time, Eveline would return. She'd create another fog and he wasn't sure if he'd come out of it for another few days.

Clancy would be dead by then.

"A-Are you really going to let me go?" Clancy asked. "Why are you keeping me alive?"

Lucas shrugged. "Morals."

"Your mom tried feeding me disgusting food and your dad killed my friends...and you tied me up and dragged me to that fucked up room where I'm now going to have this permanent fucking scar on my arm."

Lucas took a peek at the inside of Clancy's wrist where dried blood spelled out the word, _Loser_. He tried to ignore the thrill of seeing the scar, but he did smile to himself that his invention on the clown worked the way it should. It took a few people to test it out.

This left a bad taste in his mouth.

"If we don't run into anyone, I can get you through the front gate," Lucas says, blinking a few times at the outline of Eveline down the hall. He was told there would be hallucinations of her and that he wouldn't know what was the real one.

If she was in the same place she should be in, then they wouldn't have to run into her either.

Lucas wasn't entirely worried as Clancy kept quiet. He kept a distance between them, it made sense that he was afraid Lucas might attack him again. He wasn't sure if he would.

Lucas blinked, his eyes were sore and itchy. How many days had he stayed up for? Paranoia buzzed in his head, his fingers twitched, he glanced around the room before taking a step inside. Lights blazed from a floor light, another hooked up to the ceiling on the other side. His speakers were placed in the high corner of the room. The bombs weren't activated yet and they were easy to maneuver around.

"Why.. are you letting me go?" Clancy asked once they left the room and were heading down the hall.

"Do you want to stay and sing _happy birthday_?" Lucas asked, grinning over his shoulder.

Clancy covered his marked wrist, glaring at Lucas. "I w-want to know and it can't be that you changed your mind, or your morals. You seemed ecstatic to lock me in that room."

He was, he still felt the buzz and disappointment. "Change of heart."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't give a fuck if you don't believe it, you're the one willingly coming along. I could easily lead you into a trap, maybe I'll give you back to my mom. See how dinner has changed over the past few hours." Lucas giggled, he couldn't help the look of horror sinking into Clancy's eyes, his hand tightened around his scar as his steps slowed.

"A-Are you leading me into a trap?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Lucas asked him, shrugging his shoulders as he pushed the door where a lone chair and TV sat. He walked around it, Clancy followed behind, staring at the lack of decor in the room.

Lucas opened the last door where black lights were placed along the wall, with writing on the ceiling. He stopped, swallowed hard at the sight of Eveline near the staircase. Her long dark hair and stiff posture made her seem strangely real, her lips spread into a smile before vanishing, he could hear her laughter in his hand.

He came out of it when he felt something behind him. Clancy blinked, frowning at Lucas. Apparently he walked into him.

Lucas shook his head, reminding himself she wasn't real and what he was doing was right. It had to be right.

 _What are you doing? I thought we were family._

He breathed hard, blinking, trying to stay in control. "Get out of my head. Get out."

"What are you..?"

Lucas turned around so fast and slammed Clancy against the door. The knob pushed into the wall, as Lucas pressed the knife to Clancy's throat while looking into his eyes. Searching for something, but all he saw was desperation and fear.

"This is right. It has to be right. You can't leave, you have to stay. She wants you to stay."

"Let go of me, Lucas, let go," Clancy squirmed, trying to push him away.

"You have to stay. I have to clean up their mess, all of their mess, fucking stupid Eveline and her fucking bullshit." Lucas shook his head, and for a split second, he took out the key to the gate and grabbed Clancy's hand, closing his fingers around it.

"Front gate. Leave through the front gate and don't come back… they might find you.. They won't let anyone leave without assurance that their weapon…" Lucas rambled, shaking his head and letting Clancy shove him off before running toward the stairs.

Lucas dropped the knife and covered his face with his hands. He leaned against the wall, slipping to the floor where he felt the fog twist inside his head. Eveline laughter grew, she whispered in his ears, promising and threatening him. Lucas stopped shaking, he reached for the knife and sprinted after Clancy.

His heart thudded in his chest, sweat glistened on his face and made his hands slick. Whatever messed up shit that went through his parents and coursed through himself seemed to have taken effect again. He knew that he couldn't let Clancy go, that if he opened the gate, the monsters would be let out, they would follow him.

He wasn't sure if Clancy would get far without getting killed, but he had to close the gate and kill Clancy. He had too.

Lucas slammed the door open, searching the courtyard. It was quiet and dead, but he heard the growl of something close by and the clang of the chains holding the gate closed. Lucas clenched his hand around the handle and ran toward Clancy. The monsters were closing in, he had to get close and make it count.

 _Lucas._

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped and when Clancy noticed him, his panic grew as the chain dropped and he pushed the gate open.

Lucas panted hard, running past the gate and shoving Clancy to the ground. Their legs tangled and arms flailed as Lucas pinned him to the ground, he reached for the key in Clancy's hand and slipped it free.

"Run," he told him as he pushed himself up and scrambled back to the gate. The monsters stopped, they didn't go past. Maybe they weren't supposed too, maybe.. Eveline…

He grabbed the chain and twisted it around the gate, locking it. Lucas wound his hands on the bars, breathing hard as he slowly looked up to see nothing in front of him. Just a dark dirt road with no sound or sight of Clancy. The growling simmered and the creatures moved away, back into the brush.

Lucas stayed, looking out at the road and the darkness and he felt that sliver of pain in his chest. He wanted to go. He wanted to leave. Not to be trapped in this nightmare that consumed him and his family.

He took another breath and let Eveline's control seep in. He dropped his hands and wandered back toward the barn and closed the door.

* * *

 **Notes:** _I liked Clancy. There could've been something more with him, even though he was meant as an example for the main character. The DLC made me like him a lot more._  
 _After wondering about Lucas's dubious morality and his decisions, I decided to write something nice and OOC. I actually didn't think I would write this because I was having troubles with the ending. I almost came close to deleting it._  
 _There was something I read where a killer who kills a victim says it's an intimate moment between them and their death. So I wondered, wouldn't it be a similar intimacy with a killer saving their victim? I don't know, but I liked the idea._

 ** _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._**


End file.
